


Growing and Exploring

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [18]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Exploring, Gen, Growing, Ratings: G, TMNT, Turtle Tots, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own TMNTSummary: A snapshot of turtle totsRating: G





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babygirl127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/gifts).



Splinter slowly yawned and stretched as he blinked open his eyes. It took a moment for the bleariness to clear and allow him to take in his surroundings. Despite having been in the small tunnel he had found which had been blocked off for a week now, each morning it took a second for his brain to reconnect; although he did not the process was getting quicker.

The tunnel had been a great find, his sensitive senses picking up on the small breeze which had filtered through the cracks in the debris which blocked the tunnel. Despite his now large size he had been able to make a hole big enough to squeeze through and investigate the area beyond.

He had followed the tunnel until he came to a spot where a solitary light still held its glow, obvious still connected somehow to the mains supply. Happy to have found a safer place to keep his children, he had set about creating a small boxed off area from the surrounding rubble to hold his new young and stop them wandering off potentially hurting themselves.

Once happy the box was large and safe enough, he had returned to his last residence where his four young mutated turtle sons were still sleeping. Picking up two of them he cradled them against his furry body and scurried as quickly as he could to his new hide away, his heart constantly hammering inside his chest with fear. 

After the second journey to retrieve his other two sons he had repaired the small hole he had made as best as he could to prevent the humans from above from investigating. It hadn’t taken him long to make a better and safer nest / play area for the four younglings and he now felt more confident about leaving them to continue his explorations of the tunnels in search of better accommodations.

With a new morning before him he once more stretched flicking his long tail out to aid his balance and add to the stretch. Once his muscle had relaxed his ears twitched at the sounds of the chirps and squeaks coming from the nest he had built.

Shuffling his way over Splinter leaned over the edge to check on his sons. Yet unnamed he knew each of them based off their unique colouring. The smallest of the group who was a delightful sea green in colour remained curled up in as tight a ball as his shell would allow, whilst lying against his curled-up form was the vibrant forest green turtle who gnawed on his fist even as he slept.

Awake though were his vividly emerald green and soft olive green son’s. The two were sat opposite each other with his emerald green child’s legs stretched out in front while his olive-green son had his more curled up leaning forward onto his knees. The two seemed to be talking to each other in their own way, the chirps and squeaks beginning to be mingled with other sounds.

Splinter smiled softly at them as the emerald green turtle lifted his hand and held it up in front of him, waiting until his brother did the same before patting their hands together making a clapping sound. Obviously delighted with this new sound they added their other hands into the mix adding to it. 

Splinter swallowed down his chuckle not wanting to interrupt his son’s exploration.

When their hands missed each other causing the olive-green turtle to tumble forward into his brother as his balance was more unstable, they both let out sounds which Splinter could only describe as laughter.

From his new position closer to his brother, the olive-green turtle decided it was time to begin exploring his brothers face. Small three fingered hands reached out and began to pat at the emerald green turtles’ features, drawing confused expressions from his sibling.

Delighted with the new marks and furrows this expression caused, the olive-green turtle began to traced and prod at them, trying to manipulate them to see what else he could create. The emerald green turtle accepted his brother’s curiosity easily, obviously fascinated by his brothers own curious expression.

Splinter felt his heart melt as he watched the two of them, his heart opening even more to them; a feat he would not have thought possible but obviously was.

Finally, a laugh escaped from his mouth as his emerald green son went cross-eyed trying to follow his brother’s finger as it traced right to the tip of his beak. The small mutated tots noticed instantly drew their attention and even had the two sleeping tots jerking awake.

Happiness and joy spread across his sons faces as they looked up at him, and easily they scrambled to the wall of their nest eager for their father’s attention. Smiling down at them, he gently caressed their bald heads before picking them up one by one and setting them down outside of their nest to explore for a little bit.

They each jumped and danced around him, little hands tugging on his fur and tail demanding attention causing him to smile and lower himself fully down their level. Their voices mixed together creating a cacophony of sound and Splinter answered them back answering questions he couldn’t understand as best he could, whilst trying to stop them from climbing all over him.

He adored their curiosity and his heart leap when he saw them exploring and learning. Well, until little teeth sank their way into his tail and small but powerful hands grabbed handfuls of fur and attempted to tug it out by the roots. 

However, he could never be angry because whenever he turned, like he did today to find his olive and emerald green sons were the guilty parties, the beautifully curious expressions on their young faces never ceased to make him smile and he knew it was just a part of growing and exploring.


End file.
